


Three Dragons

by VampirePaladin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Be My Hetalia, Blood, Dragons, Gen, Minor Character Death, Platonic Relationship, Poison, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young dragon meets her first human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Be My Hetalia gift for missdrocell

Despite being on top of a frigid mountain, the cave was warm. A large dragon lay wrapped around her greatest treasure. Oh no, her greatest treasure was not made of gold or silver, though she had enough of that. Her greatest treasure was a clutch of three eggs. It was a small clutch for a dragon, but she was old and never expected to lay any more eggs. She let the heat of her body and her breath keep the eggs nice and toasty. The blood pouring from her side warmed them up more than anything else.

One of the eggs rocked back and forth. It jumped again. A crack began to form. A tiny blue claw poked its way out. The mighty, dying dragon bent her long neck down to bring her head to the egg. She made encouraging noises. The eggs opened up piece by piece until a blue dragon was sitting in the middle of the shell.

The baby made a noise, recognizing her mother.

The mother returned it and nuzzled her daughter. In words that were sent through body language and bursts of heat, she told her daughter that she would have to care for her little siblings. She would have to be strong and sweet for them.

The mother dragon stood up, careful of her baby and the remaining two eggs. She walked to the edge of the cave where a mighty wind blew snowflakes. They stung like little warriors made of ice. She spread her wings and took off for her last flight.

The dragonling made a desperate little cry for her mother, begging her to stay. However, the dragon’s death was inevitable; it was just her choice not to let her daughter see it. She watched her mother disappear into the snowy night before she looked at the eggs of her siblings.

That was several years ago.

A dragon’s egg can take years to hatch. It was not uncommon for children in the same clutch to be born decades apart. The second dragon to be born was a black male. At the time the eldest had been in the dragon version of puberty. The final egg did not hatch until both of her siblings were fully grown. She was as silver as light upon the snow.

The small dragoness would run up and down the slopes of the mountain playing and hunting. She always brought what she killed back for her brother as tribute. He would toss her up in the air and catch her in his warm teeth before gently setting her back down. She would joyfully give a dragon laugh when he did it.

One spring she went further down the mountain than she had ever been before. There was a smell she had never encountered before in the air. The dragon would slowly skulk along the countryside as she moved closer and closer.

There was a long piece of ground with no grass growing on it. She had seen such things in the mountain, but never so wide and well defined. Walking along it was an odd creature that stood on two legs. It had white legs, a green torso and an odd, pointed, yellow head. She crouched down in a patch of grass, she still was not a very big dragon and so she had to be clever. Her snout almost on the ground, she made her move when the creature was almost in front of her.

She leapt out.

“Rar!”

“How cute,” the creature said.

“That isn’t what you are supposed to do! You are supposed to start running away. I chase after you and then leap on top and bite your neck.”

“What happens after that?”

“I drag you back home and give you to my big brother.”

“Oh.”

“So start running. Then I will kill you.”

“If I know you are going to kill me, then why should I run?”

“I… don’t know.”

“What are you?”

“I am a dragon.”

“You don’t look like a dragon.”

She growled, sending out a little puff of smoke. “I am the fierce dragon Natalia.”

“I am Ly.”

“What is the smell coming from you?”

“Smell? Do you mean this?” She reached into a thing that is the same color as the pointed part of her head and produced a soft looking rock. “Was it the bread?”

“Give it to me,” she demanded.

Ly tossed the bread to Natalia. She caught it in the air and with a snap, swallowed it whole.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes. I want another.”

“I’m sorry, the rest are for my brothers and sister.”

“Then bring me more.”

“Only if you won’t eat me.”

“Alright, I won’t eat you as long as you bring me bread.”

Ly smiled at her before she hurried down the road. She tried not to move too fast. Her heart was already fast enough. Two dragons had been terrorizing the nearby villages, but this Natalia was far too small to be either of them. Yet, the little dragon had mentioned an older brother. Could that have been one of the two dragons that struck fear into all of their hearts? Ly came to a fork in the road. Instead of heading left, toward home, she headed right toward the home of Basche. 

The next day, Natalia was waiting in the road for Ly.

“Where is my bread?”

“Here it is.” She threw a small loaf of bread to Natalia.

The silver dragon gobbled it all up. She licked her teeth when it was gone.

“You said you had a brother?”

“I do. He is the fiercest dragon in the land.”

“Do you have a sister as well?”

“Yes”

Ly smiled and took out two more loafs of bread. “These are for your brother and sister.”

Natalia eyed up the cloth wrapped food. She edged toward them before grabbing the cloth bundle up in her teeth and scurrying away with them.

Ly watched the dragon disappear into the forest. She looked down. A part of her wished that the young dragon would come back and eat her. After a few minutes she continued down the road with feet that weighed like stone.

Natalia ran back to their cavernous home. She was almost tripping over her feet.

“Big brother! Big brother!”

“Natalia, I am inside,” Ivan called out from the depths of the cave.

“I brought you something.”

She rushed in and laid the package in front of him. 

“What is it, little sister?”

“It is a present.”

The mighty black dragon ate both loafs, cloth and all.

“It tastes…”

“Is it not delicious?”

Ivan laid himself down, resting his head on his front claws.

It was almost midnight when Ly found the cave. In the end she only found it from the crying of a young dragon that echoed for miles. She breathed deeply before she entered the cave, whose entrance looked far too much like a mouth.

“Hello?”

“You! Your bread made big brother sick!”

“Natalia, calm down,” a large blue dragon said.

“Big brother is sleeping and he won’t wake up!”

“I-It is poison. I poisoned the bread.” Ly looked away from the dragons. “I’m sorry. I brought the antidote.”

The small dragon was trying to get to the human woman to devour her. The larger female was easily able to hold her back.

“Give my brother the medicine,” the older one said in a calm voice that reminded Ly of her mother’s.

She reached into her basket and pulled out a bundle of herbs that her brother had made. She edged closer to the dragon, pulling his mouth open just a little and then throwing the whole thing in. As she waited for the antidote to work, she took a better look at the dragons. That was when she realized, none of them were red and all of them had wings.

“You aren’t red.”

“Of course we aren’t,” Natalia shot out.

“I am so sorry. There have been dragons attacking the village, but they are red and don’t have wings. I went to see a dragon hunter that lives in the woods after I met Natalia.”

“Little human, we don’t attack the humans that live near us. But, I do know where the reds live.”

“Please, tell me where. They have been killing us.”

“You almost killed my little brother. But…”

“But?”

“When my brother recovers, we might be willing to take care of the red dragons for a price.”

“Really?”

The large dragon nodded. “Go back to your village and tell them our proposal.”

“Alright.” Ly left, relieved to get out of there alive.

“We should eat her, big sister!”

“Natalia, if someone killed our brother you would want to kill them, right?”

“That is why we should eat her!”

“She thought that we had killed her human brothers and sisters. So that is why she wanted to kill us.”

Natalia was still fuming, she did not exactly believe her sister’s story. When she slowly thought of it over awhile, she began to calm down. 

One month later, Ly was walking down the road and a silver dragon was waiting there.

“I’ll forgive you for more bread.”

Ly gave a small smile as she threw a loaf of bread to the dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't envision Switzerland being anything but a dragon hunter. I couldn't really wrap my head around how to ship him with Belarus and keep the dragon idea. So, I thought I'd at least put him in the same area so you can imagine a romance when Belarus grows up.


End file.
